Those Seven Years
by Jonot
Summary: What was it that Zelda felt and thought during those years when Link was gone. What happened to her beloved Hyrule when Ganondorf took control. One shot naritive from Zelda's P.O.V.


Those Seven Years

It's been seven years since that fateful night when she made her escape from the castle. Seven years since that night that she fled from her fathers murderer. Seven years since she met a young boy from the Kokiri Forest, to whom she entrusted her families prized ocarina.

That boy with the fairy, who she sent out to secure the gem stones from the Gorons and Zoras. The boy that her childhood friend, Ruto, said that she would marry. The boy who disapeared after opening the temple to that monster, Ganondorf. It's his fault that that beast of a man gained access to the Tiforce of Power.

It didn't take Ganondorf long to gain controll over Hyrule, though it wasn't easy for him to accomplish his task. He summoned an army of monsters and laid siege to the castle, virtualy distroying centries of her heritage. The people fled Castle Town and the remainder of the army tried their best against Ganondorf time and time again. The other races of Hyrule joined ther forces with the army to battle this vil that had entered the land, but ther efforts failed them.

After his numerous victories over the people and races of Hyrule, Ganondorf began his seven years of tyranny. He first froze Zora's Domain, which was the source to one of the main rivers that lead into Lake Hylia. This frezzing caused the lakes water level to drop dangerously low, and lead to a number of droughts in the neighboring regions.

He then went up to Death Mountain and revived an old evil, the dragon Volvagia, thatforced the Gorons to flee their homes. This evil caused the sky above the mountain to turn dark and ominous, that can bee seen from most of the kingdom.

The Lost Forest, before Ganondorf, was dangerous to unprepared travelers became suicidal for anyone that entered after he placed a curse upon it. The effects of the curse did not stay in the forest but leaked into Kokiri Village, instilling fear into the child inhabitants.

From north to south, to the east and the west Ganondorf's evil has spread over the face of Hyrule over the last seven years. And though she blames him for this age of chaos that he created on her home, it is the boy from Kokiri that bears the brunt of her anger. It's his fault that the seal was broken, allowing Ganondorf entry into the Sacred Relm and steal the Triforce of Power for himself. She has convinced herself that that boy is the one to blame for what has had happen.

It wan't just the fact that he broke the seal, she'd thoutht that gathering the three stones would stop the King of Theives, not aid him. What hurt her the most was that since that night that she had to flee from the castle, years ago, was that noone has heard or seen the boy. He just simply disapeared from Hyrule. He left her alone.

She remembered that he was about the same age as her, and if he was still around during these troubling times they could have been good friends. She knew that during Ganondorfs rule there would be little that he could do to fight the tyrant. Yes he did fight and defeat monsters and demons, but Ganondorf was on a whole other leve than what the boy had face. But still he could have stayed and trained with her, under Impa's teaching.

They could've been there for each other durring their training. They could've helped one another get better and stronger. She spent many hours beating a training dummy because he wan't there to join in the cause to battle Ganondorfs evil that infected the land. Thanks to him her knuckles bled, her magic fatigued her, and her mind was brought to the brink. Because she thought that he forsake her.

Over the seven years she became cold and unfeeling as she accepted her new identity as Sheik of the Sheikah. She became determind not to feel betrayed like that again, but the goddesses seem to have a twisted sense of humor. One night she was visited in her dreams by an old man claming to be one of the six sages, who told her to go to the Temple of Time. There she will meet the one who will defeat Gannondorf.

And there she was, standing in the temple where a piece of the Triforce was stolen from the Sacred Relm. She respectfully entered the the back section of the temple where she saw a vast chamber with a pedestal in the center of the room. It was here that the sword of legend, Evils Bane, the Master Sword rested and waited for one that was worthy to weild it. But there was nothing, no sword, no hero, there was nothing there for her to greet.

Then, without warning, a light appeared around the empty pedestal, not a flash no a burst, more like the light emerged into the room. The light faded away leaving behind a young man in it's wake. He wore a green tunic and hat, where his dirty blond hair spike out of the brim. On his back was a hylain knights shield, and on his waist was a magic traveling bag. But what caught her eye was in his left hand was the Master Sword.

His back was toward her, but she could see by the way he was looking around and moving that he was disoriented and confused. He turned his head from side to side, then he turned completely around and she was frozen in place. She was over come with a mix of emotions ranging form anger to surprise, and one other she didn't quiet recognize.

She knew exactly who stood before her. Yes, he was older, seven years will do that to a person, but what tipped her off as to the identity of this young man was his eyes, his deep strong blue eyes. And once his eyes met her eyes, colored red as pate of her disguise, she felt something in her chest that she hasn't felt in a long time. Her frozen, broken, empty heart become whole and fill with warmth.

Even though the moment between them lasted for a split second, to her it was a life time. All of the andger, hatered, and feelings of being abandoned faded away as if they never happened. and the memory of this goofy boy with a fairy sneaking into her garden, entered her mind. And just likeback then, here stood smoeone she could trust entirely with all of her hopes and dreams.

She opened her mouth, hidden behind a mask, and said...


End file.
